Nintendo en Facebook!
by RagnellNeko
Summary: Las tonterías y cosas malinterpretadas que pasan en la vida de los personajes de Nintendo en el Facebook
1. Chapter 1

**Buenas Noches! (Si, aka en MX es de noche : 3 ) Queridos lectores y personajes que seran torturados**

**Todo el elenco de Nintendo: D:**

**No es cierto...: 3**

**Hoy les traigo algo nuevo. No es original, digo, ya se ha usado en varias Sagas antes: Facebook!**

**Pero esto no sera usado solo en Smash... Si no en todo Nintendo y otras compañias.**

**Empezamos!**

**Disclaimer: SBB y Sus personajes no me pertenecen**

* * *

**Inicio**

**Solid Snake** estuvo con Ike gawain y 7 personas mas

Ufff! Buena esta noche muchachos trabajaron muy duro! Hubo mucha accion! Y ustedes chicas, estuvieron exelente!

**A 12 personas les gusta esto**

**_Comentarios:_**

**Mist Gawain:** DDDDDDDD: Hermano! Por Ashera! Que hiciste? Que acaso no vez que has manchado el honor de nuetra familia?!

**Ike Gawain:** Que? Si no fue nada malo

**Mia la Loquis Loquis:** xDDDDDDDD

**Otacon Emmerich:** Jajaja Señorita Mist, Ike no hizo nada malo

**Eliwood de Pherae:** Dios mio, Mist. En que estas pensando?

**Mist Gawain:** No es obvio lo que hizo Ike? Si perdio su virginidad antes de casarse!

**Titania MG:** IKEEEEEEEEEEEE! Pequeño Ike, Que hiciste?!

**Ike Gawain:** Nada Titania, lo juro

**Link Anonimo Enlace:** Tita, Le juro que Ike no hizo nada de eso... solo fue una divertida noche de accion con las chicas *W*

**Roy Dashi:** Eso no ayuda Link!

**Titania MG:** QUE QUE?! IKEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

**Solid Snake:** Eres hombre muerto, Ike Soldado. Jejeje

**Gawain Greil:** Jajajaja pobre muchacho

**Ike Gawain:** D: *glup* TITANIA ME QUIERE MATAR!

**Mist Gawain:** Hay, hermanito... lo que te pasa por hacer esas cosas

**Gawain Greil:** Mist, tu hermano ya esta en la edad de andar haciendo esas cosas... Pero yo no me are responsable de sus ''actos''

**Chrom de Ylisse:** Jajajaja espero que sea una broma... enserio... Por cierto, Lucina desaparecio anoche y volvio esta madrugada muy cansada. Alguien sabe que paso? ¬¬

**Marthy Lucina Ylisse:** Nada, Papi! De verdad!

**Frederick el Amo Master:** Sir, deberia estar mas atento hacia su hija ya que a esta edad es cuando se le alborota las hormonas y le da la gana de hacer cosas indebidas con cualquier pordiosero que se le atreviese

**Elena de Gawain:** MI HIJO NO ES UN PORDIOSERO! Y tu, Ike, me explicaras todo cuando llegues a casa

**Ike Gawain:** Jeje... (Malditos nobles hijos de pe...)

**Otacon Emmerich:** Eh, ya explique que no paso nada malo entre Ike y las chicas... Exepto Samus que le dio una patada en la entrepierna

**Samus Aran la Grandmaster:** Me la rife! jajajaja

**Ike Gawain:** Todavia me duele...

**Mia la Loquis Loquis:** Jajaja entonces que paso? Explica Otacon!

**Marth Lowell:** Eso es confidencial

**Roy Dashi:** Ayaja? Entonces por que lo escribistes en tu biografia y hasta subistes el video?

**Samus Aran la Grandmaster:O.O**

**Mist Gawain:O.O**

**Otacon Emmerich:O.O**

**Solid Snake:O.O**

**Chrom de Ylisse:O.O**

**Gawain Greil:O.O**

**Elena de Gawain:O.O**

**Marthy Lucina Ylisse:O.O**

**Titania MG:O.O**

**Frederick el Amo Master:O.O**

**Mia la Loquis Loquis:O.O**

**Link Anonimo Enlace:O.O**

**Eliwood de Pherae:O.O**

**Roy Dashi:**... Creo que no debi decir eso

* * *

**Jaja... primer cap.**

**Que tal quedo? En realidad no se si ya existia un Facebook de Nintendo en general. Pero pss ya lo hice xD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Inicio**

**Eliwood de Pherae **estuvo con Gawain Greil y 4 personas mas

Askfjdjg ehhh buena la pe da ke todss nss pssimos

no chicos? jejeje Roy... deberiass tomar un traggo eves en cuanggdo ejejej

hey bena la parti

loca pepol xD

**A ti, Gawain Grei personas mas les gusta esto**

_**Comentarios:**_

**Roy Dashi: **Papa! te fuiste de fiesta con Don Hector, Lyn, Chrom y Greil? O.o

**Eliwood de Pherae: **Ziiiiiiiiiyyyyy! y tuvimos una boggreshera

**Eliwood de Pherae: **Aa, y con Elena, peggroooo eiya no kizo tomear

**Elena de Gawain: **Bromeas? Si no, quien los hubiera traido de vuelta? Ademas no tomo y si se hubieran venido borrachos les quitaba el carro el alcholimetro

**Ike Gawain: **Aah... con razon papa volvio ebrio ¬u¬ muajaja

**Marthy Lucina Ylisse: **Hmm pss papa llego y cayo al piso... le sangro la nariz xDDD

_3 Me gusta_

**Sumia &amp; Chrom forever3: **D: mi amado Chrom! pobrecito!

**Marthy Lucina Ylisse: **Tsk, calma mama pliss, para papa eso es nada...

**Hector es tu compa: **Eeeejejejej hay que rreptirl Eli!

**Lyn Lorcation: **Uuuuu! io ise un fondooouuu de barriiiiiiiill!

**Lyn Lorcation: **siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii reptiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiir!

**Mia la Loquis Loquis: **jajaja me rio con sus comentarios je y para la proxima yo voy con ustedes jijiji ah! y ire con Ike... SOMOS NOVIOSS!

**Ike Gawain: **JODETE MIA!

**Elena de Gawain:** HIJO! tienes novia?!

**Ike Gawain: **Claro que no! en realidad pasa que Mia se acaba de tomar una botella de sake, ademas de que queria que yo tomara y para acabarla ahora mismo esta aqui a mi lado en la tablet

**Mia la Loquis Loquis: **Jajajaja yaaa psss no se crea Elena. namas jugaba con mi hermanitooo que tanto quiero!

**Ike Gawain: **seee como no...

**Mia la Loquis Loquis: **jijijiji Ikey se desconecto. Entonces vamos para la proxima al antro de la esquina?

**Eliwood de Pherae: **Zeeeeeeeiiiiiii! vamonos pal proxxyyy sabadou

**Hector es tu Compa: **anda, y nos llevamos al Roy y a la Lili

**Lilina loves Roy: **noooo papi... no me gusta el alcohol

**Hector es tu Compa: **ya psss solo al Rooger y al Jr. buajaajaja

**Elena de Gawain: **A no, ano! a mi bebe no se lo llevan a tomar para que se ponga como Chrom

**Gawain Greil: **ZAAAAAAAPPP! anda Elenitaaaa, nosssszk llevamos al niñooo nnn le pasarra na

**Samus Aran la Grandmaster: **Andeleeee! Otacon Emmerich Solid Snake Mia la Loquis Loquis Titania MG vamonos! para el proximos sabado como dijo la Mia

_2 me gusta_

**Solid Snake: **Me apunto! nos vamos en una semana :D

**Otacon Emmerich: **Hmm si. me gusta la ide OTA de esots tipos

**Titania MG: **Anda! y nos llevamos al Ike Soldado

**Elena de Gawain: **YA DIJE QUE NO SE LLEVARAN AI HIJO! SI SE VAN A EMBORRACHAR SERAN SIN EL, MIST O GREIL. DE ACUERDO MALDITOS ENGENDRADOS DEFORMES DEL DEMONIO DE MIERDA?

**Eliwood de Pherae: **yiiiieeeeaahhh... trannkeess trankiiss

**Samus Aran la Grandmaster: **Algo me dice desde el fondo de la galaxia que esta publicacion ya no sera contestada nunca mas jeje

* * *

**BUENAS NOCHEEEEEESSS PEKEÑOSSS!**

**Uff... nunca me habia tardado en actualizar tantooo... en realidad pasa que no se me ocurria nada para un chat, publicacion o algo. **

**Perdonenme por la pequeña tardanza. Me alegro que por almenos a poquitas personas les haya gustado. Se que todavia me falta demasiado por aprender y mejorar... pero ahorita esta asi.**

**Dudas, patadas, comentarios, sugerencias, todo aqui es bienvenido**

**Bye... nota: ahora mismo son la 1:38 en Mexico... mis desbeladitas por uds. jejeje**


	3. Chapter 3

**MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ- COF COF Este... yo y mis chistes.**

**Esta vez no me tarde nyajajaja **

**Roy (Al fondo): ESTAS LOCA! APENAS ACTULIZASTE ANOCHE! **

**Mmm... hace mucho que no hacia eso de poner que los personajes hablaran antes de empezar o terminar el cap... lo extraña jeje**

**Y si, actulize anoche. Y lo ahora porque se me ocurrio algo**

**Empezamos!**

**Disclaimer: SSB no me pertenece**

* * *

**Chat: Link Anonimo Enlace**

**Link: **OYE TU!

**Zelda: **Que?

**Link: **NO ME SAQUES ESAS COSAS! YA SE QUE HACEN TU Y GANNON CUANDO TE SECUESTRA!

**Zelda: **¬n¬ Baboso, esos son Peach y Bowser

_ Zelda agrega a Peach Toadstool la divis divis de las divis al chat_

**Peach: **Que pasa Zeldis?

**Zelda: **Oye Peach, es cierto que tu y Bowser hacen cosas cuando te secuestran?

**Peach: **O/O CLARO QUE!... Tsk, para que miento? Si, es cierto. Bay, hermosa

_Peach Toadstool la divis divis de las divis ha dejado el chat_

_ Link agrega a Mario Hongueishon Doble B al chat_

**Link: **MARIOOOOOOOOOO! LEE LO DE ARRIBA!

**Mario: **MAMMA MIA! ME MUERO! COMO MI- LA PRINCESA HACE ESO?

**Zelda: **Pss es una dejada como dijo Midna

**Link: **C'mon... ella sabe todo de todos

**Mario: **Si, Midna sabe todo... Peach... por que?... :'(

**Link: **Te dejo en la friendzone... te entiendo, bro, te entiendo...

**Zelda: **¬u¬ como que lo entiendes? Quien te dejo en la friendzone? Chaaauuuuuuuuu cuenta Link!

_Mario agrega a Daisy macha al 100 al chat_

**Daisy: **OOOOOOOHHHHH DIOS! NO PUEDO CREER QUE PEACH HAYA ECHO ESO!

**Zelda: **Madreatela! madreatela! duro como se lo merece!

_Mario ha dejado el chat_

_ Link agrega a Midna Twilight al chat_

**Midna: **Ja! Sabia que llamaba Pitch en vez de Peach... nooo y peor. Eso de con Bowser es poco

**Link: **Porque?

**Daisy: **Echa el chisme, Mid!

**Midna:** Una vez Bowser le ofrecio un puro, drogas y mucho tequila... del bueno jeje

**Zelda: **Por las Diosas! y acepto?

**Midna: **Nel, esa niñita es taan superficial, que segun ella ''dañaria su imagen'' pss si ya lo hizo... ¬¬

**Link: **Quien se lo esperaria...

**Midna: **yo! xD

**Daisy: **Con mas razon le dare sus chin...! ya vera esa princesita llorona! BUAJAJAJAJAJAJA

**Midna: **Me agradas, me agradas...

**Midna: **jeje gracias

**Zelda: **Hay Peach... y te conderaba mi mejor amiga... Creo que ahora es Samus

**Link: **Ella es la mejor amiga de Titania

**Zelda: **Pss entonces Mia

**Midna: **No, es la Isaac

**Zelda: **Y como sabias que hablaba de esa Mia y no de la mercenaria?

**Midna: **Yo se todo plss

**Zelda: **Pues de la otra...

**Link: **Hay, por favor, ella ya tiene a Mist y a Ike

**Zelda: **Ehhh... ESTOY SOLAAA! TOT TOT TOT

**Link: **MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA ahora sabes que se siente perder a alguien querido...

**Daisy: **xD a que te refieres Link? e.e

**Link: **jajaja te digo despues ¬¬U venganza a Zelda...

**Zelda: **Y to que te hice?

_Link Anonimo Enlace se ha desconectado_

**Midna: **Creeme, Zel, tomatelo como un jodete

* * *

**Inicio**

**Marth Lowell **con **Roy Dashi, Ike Gawain y Marthy Lucina Ylisse**

Oigan chicos! Un dia nos vamos de parranda como sus papas o nos quedamos a hacer servicio comunitario?

**_Comentarios:_**

**Marthy Lucina Ylisse: **No jodas Marth

_2 me gusta_

**Marth Lowell: **Andale Lucina! sera divertido los 2 por igual

**Ike Gawain: **Ayy Marth... enserio? Dime, es mas divertido tomar o levantar papeles?

**Marth Lowell: **Pues... levantar papeles! ovbio!

_(Ike y Lucina desde su casa se palmean la cara)_

**Ike Gawain: **Enserio Marth ¬n¬ estas bien estupido

**Roy Dashi: **En esto, señores, comprobamos que Marth es maricon y mas de lo que creiamos

**Marthy Lucina Ylisse: **Yaa Roy, tampoco seas tan duro con mi niño

**Ike Gawain: **jajaja pinche Roy xDDDD

**Marth Lowell: **Gracias Lucina. Tu eres la unica que me entiende U.U

**Ike Gawain: **Pss yo digo que una copa o un trago

**Elena de Gawain: **¬n¬ QUE ACASO NO TE QUEDO CLARA LA AMENAZA DE LA VEZ QUE SUS PADRES SE FUERON AL BAR?

**Ike Gawain: **D: Este... perdonenme, esta vez no los acompaño por custodia materna

**Roy Dashi: **U,U pobre Ike... mi padre me deja tomar... creo. Vamos al bar de la esquina del que hablo Mia la otra vez

**Marthy Lucina Ylisse: **Neee yo no quiero tomar. No quiero caer al suelo como mi padre

**Marth Lowell: **ENTONCES AL SERVICIO COMUNITARIO!

**Marthy Lucina Ylisse: **JODETE CACHO DE CABR ONAZO!

**Roy Dashi: **O NO! JODASE SEÑOR!

**Marth Lowell: **Porque se desconectaron?... soy un forever alone! TOT TOT TOT

* * *

**Buajajaja nunca habia actualizado tan pronto :3**

**Y si, Elena, la mama de Ike, es algo sobreprotectora... D:**

**Esta vez no me tuve que desvelar por actualizar yay!**

**Solo ... ok no se a que horas empeze a escribir, pero pss nimodo**

**Dudas, patadas, comentarios... se me olvido como iba D: bueno, lo que quieran ponganlo**

**Bye**


	4. Chapter 4

**Buenas tardes! (Son las 2:29 aqui)**

**Finalmente despues de mas de 2 meses actualizo nOn**

**Creo que ahora tendre que actualizar las cosas cada mes en vez de aventarme todo, o si puedo antes, talvez.**

**El problemilla fue que he andado muy corta de inspiracion y que los lectores no han estado presentes (sin echarles la culpa chicos, no mas es el problema del ''review que motiva''). Pero si unapersona me lo pide suelo ponerme a trabajar :/ (la mayoria de mis casos).**

**Empezamos**

**Disclaimer: SSB ni Nientendo me pertenecen estos son propiedad de... Nintendo?**

**Ike: QUE ACASO NO ENTENDISTES LO DE PONER EL DISCLAIMER DESPUESD EL ''EMPEZAMOS''?! Y COMO NINTENDO ES PROPIEDAD DE NINTENDO?! ¬¬**

**Yo: Callate ¬¬**

**Ok, empezamos ¬¬**

* * *

**Inicio**

**Mario Hongueishon Doble B** con **Peach Toadstool la divis divis de las divis**

Peach... como pudiste? :'(

**A 2308 personas les gusta esto**

**_Comentarios:_**

**Midna Twilight: **Ya superalo ¬¬

**Link Anonimo Enlace: **NUNCA LO HARA! ES UN DOLOR QUE ARRASARA CON SU YA DESGRACIADA VIDA!

_5 me gusta_

**Daisy macha al 100: **Ya me encargue de mandarla a la ambulancia :v

_7 me gusta_

**Samus Aran la Grandmaster: **Wow O.o pues que paso?

**Midna Twilight: **Pues mira, te contare la historia completa pa que le entiendas

**Midna Twilight: **Pasa que una vez durante la grabacion de Super Mario 3D Land, en lo que Bowser secuestro a Peach, hicieron sus cosas, por asi decirlo

_35 me gusta_

**Midna Twilight: **Y pss la cosa fue que una noche, Link en el chat con Zel, le dijo que Gannon y ella hacian cosas cuando a el se le ocurria secuestrarla, pero Zel nego eso y dijo que eran Peach y Bowser

_17 me gusta_

**Midna Twilight: **Alli es cuando Zel agrega a PeachPitch al chat y lo confeso de que hacian cosas que no deben n-n y Daisy prometio shingarsela... y lo cumplio nOn

_7 me gusta_

**Samus Aran la Grandmaster: **O.O wow pobre Mario u,u

**Mia La Loquis Loquis: **OMG!

_3 me gusta_

**Solid Snake Fusion X: **Ouh...

**Otacon Emmerich: **Que tragedia...

**Ike Gawain: **Bitch...

**Link Anonimo Enlace: **ENTIENDAN QUE ES UN DOLOR EMOCIONAL PERMANENTEEEEEEEE! NUNCA PODRA SUPERARLOOOOOO!

**Peach Toadstool la divis divis de las divis: **O my gosh! ya ni se puede confiar en ustedes! u-u

**Daisy macha al 100: **Pues como?... ¬¬

**Midna Twilight: **Como demonios Mario pudo fijarse en ti?

* * *

**Inicio**

**Link Anonimo Enlace**

Like y te canto por inbox :* ;3

_A ti y a 1975 les gusta esto_

_**Comentarios: **_

**Ruto Zora: **Y a mi que me cantas amor?

* * *

**Videollamada: Ruto Zora**

**(N/A: Imaginence a Link cantando el OP de Evangelion pero bien chafa y desafinadamente XD)**

**Link: **ZAINKUCOKU NAA TENCHI IOIO ONI

SHOWOUNEN YO NN CHIN WA NI NARUUUUUUUU!

* * *

**Chat: Ike Gawain**

**Link: **HOOOOOOOOOLAAAAAAAAAA! **(N/A: Imaginense despues del saludo el gatito gris gordito de Facebook saludando XD el pusheen)**

**Ike: **Que?

**Link: **;n; pss crei que era tu bffo D':

**Ike: **Pues no ¬¬

**Link: **Jodete pues ¬¬

* * *

**Buenas... son las 4:55 de la tarde del dia siguiente ;3**

**Nope, en realidad no pude publicar esto ayer porque hubo que hacer unos mandados y ya no pude u-u**

**Asi que pude hacerlo hoy.**

**Se que quedo estupidamente corto, pero ya no hubo mas ideas (notese que me la rife con las cantadas de Link XD) En realidad es ''Zankoku na tenshi no you ni, Shonen yo shinwa ni nare'' y se llama Zankoku na tenshi no Teeze.**

**Comentario, dudas, sugerencias, quejas, patadas, todo aqui es bienvenido u.u**

**Nos leemos!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Inicio**

**Link Anonimo Enlace** con **Mia la loquis loquis** y **Midna Twilight**

Nombres para un gato negro?

**A 35 personas les gusta esto**

**_Comentarios:_**

**Titania MG:** Blacky?

_3 me gusta_

**Marthy Lucina Ylisse:** Es hombre o mujer?

**Morgan de Grima:** Se dice macho o hembra! ¬¬

**Marthy Lucina Ylisse:** Ya pues ¬¬

**Samus Aran la Grandmaster:** Tsk, se enojo. Para que se lo dices Morgan?!

**Morganeitor Grima 002:** Solo la corregia :v

**Samus Aran la Grandmaster:** P-pero luego le dan ataques de ira y se le derrama la bilis...

**Solid Snake FusionX:** Y que importa?! Mejor que tal unos tragos señorita Aran? -u-

**Samus Aran la Grandmaster:** .l.

**Midna Twilight:** Almenos ya se desconectaron :v solo jodian XD

**Link Anonimo Enlace:** Y bien?! Nombres?

**Morgan de Grima:** Primero di si es hombre o mujer :v

**Solid Snake FusionX:** *facepalm* No seas tonta!

**Morgan de Grima:** Que?

**Link Anonimo Enlace:** CALLENSE! IDIOTAS!

**Morgan de Grima:** Tonto señor enlace anonimo ¬¬

**Link Anonimo Enlace:** ES ANONIMO ENLACE!

**Midna Twilight:** CALLENSEEE A LA-!

**Mia la loquis loquis:** OMG! dejen de pelaerse!

**Midna Twilight:** Ahhh Mia... es que joden tantooo -n-

**Mia la loquis loquis:** pero no deben de ;n;

**Link Anonimo Enlace:** A LA MIERDA CON ESTA WEA!

**Midna Twilight:** Ardilla ¬¬

* * *

**Inicio**

**Eliwood de Pherae**

Y cuando nos vamos? eh! **Roy Dashi Hector es tu compa Gawain Greil Chrom de Ylisse Lyn Lorcation LiliRoy foreva Ike Gawain Ninian Elis Solid Snake FusionX Otacon Emmerich Mia la loquis loquis Marth Lowell Marthy Lucina Ylisse Samus Aran la Grandmaster**

Al bar de la esquina de la otra vez! :D

**A Hector es tu compa y a 35 personas mas les gusta esto**

**_Comentarios:_**

**Hector es tu compa:** Chin! Lili vamonos, se me olvidaba! D:

**LiliRoy foreva:** Nuuuuuuuuuuu!

**Ike Gawain:** Aprovecha Lili... yo.. no puedo! D': ;n;

**Gawain Greil:** Ni yo xC

**Marthy Lucina Ylisse:** No terminare en el suelo desangrandome sin una parte de mi diente. Lo siento

**Chrom de Ylisse:** Si no fue nada Luchi! Solo se me cayeron el colmillo, un par de los de enfrente y un pedacito de muela :)

**Pegapony-Princess Cynthia:** y mucha sangre! Si papi! :DDD

**SumiaAndChromForevah:** Hay Dios!

**Solid Snake FusionX:** LARRRRRGEMOONOOOSSS!

**Otacon Emmerich:** Andele! :D

**Samus Aran la Grandmaster:** Yo picho! tengo mucha plata que gane en la semana! :DDD

**Marthy Lucina Ylisse: **...Mucho internet por hoy...

* * *

**Inicio**

**LiliRoy foreva**

Oye tu **SumiaAndChromForevah** no me copees el nombre!

**A Chrom de Ylisse, Hector es tu compa y a 35 personas mas les gusta esto**

**_Comentarios_**

**SumiaAndChromForevah:** Que?! Dx

* * *

**Inicio**

**Midna Twilight**

Quien viene a mi casa? Tengo el Super Mario Peleas de Wuii U!

**A Ti, Link Anonimo Enlace y a 369 personas mas les gusta esto **

_**Comentarios:**_

**Link Anonimo Enlace: **Yo voy! :D

**Sonic the Popu: **Me apunto!

**Zelda HyrulePrincess: **Alla voy!

**Samus Aran la Grandmaster: **Yay! :D yo llevo las sabrithas

**Solid Snake FusionX: **Yo tambien voy jujuju ¬u¬ y llevare la Droga-cola

**Link Anonimo Enlace: **Enserio piensan llevar eso? Yo ire a Cucco Feliz y pedire unos cuccos asados :D

**Sonic the Popu: **Pense que tenias Cuccifobia, Link. Como te meteras cuccos en el cuerpo si apenas puedes ver uno?

**Midna Twilight: **:U Link

**Link Anonimo Enlace: **... shhh!

**Zelda Hyrule Princess: **Kentacky Fried Cucco entonces? :v

**Link Anonimo Enlace: **Me estan mandando a la fregada?

**Midna Twilight: **Pos por lo menos Zelda si

**Midna Twilight: **Vamos ocupamos otros 2!

**Midna Twilight: Ike Gawain, Roy Dashi, Mario Hongueishon Doble B, Daisy Full al 100, Ruto Zora, Marthy Lucina Ylisse, Kamui DragonLord, Mia la Loquis Loquis, Luigi Mario!Verde, Donkey Kong D.K., Marth Lowell, B'Bayonetta? Nadie? ;n;**

* * *

Mini cap, como yo lo veo :V

Lo se, lo se... esta es mi reencarnacion, porque es imposible que despues de tanto tiempo la mismisima Ragnell, o sea yo, siga viva xD

Bueh, es broma xDDD

Notese: Kentacky Fried Cucco, por el Kentucky Fried Chicken ajajaja x'D y Cucco Feliz... reemplacen el ''Cucco'' por ''Pollo'', es un lugar donde venden pollo asado, aqui en Mexico. Y... Droga-Cola... Creditos a MT ((No es de aqui, es de dA y ella se lo escuche x'D y si, no dire su User name porque no tengo permiso)). Y en donde pareciera que queria ver arder al mundo ''Super Mario Peleas para Wuii U''... Esto... bueh... ustedes ya saben, ai no se me ocurrio y lo de Wuii U me lo invente yo :v

Tomatazos, pañales usados, bolsas con *****mento, patadas, dudas, quejas y comentarios en los reviews (si les da ganas, por supuesto :v)

Nos vemos algun dia! :DD

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

*Link y Kamui la miran de ''¬¬''* ((Seh, Ike fue reemplazado por Kamui por el hype \:VV/ temporalemente))

Link y Kamui: (Nota: en esto a Link solo se le puede ver mover la boca, pero de esta no sale ninguna palabra, exepto sus gritos y gestos. Solo le escribire lo que dice para que entiendan) COMO QUE ''ALGUN DIA''?! *sacan volando la mesita que tenian frente suyo*

Yo:... Que acaso no vieron cuanto tarde en actulizar esta cosa? *cruzo brazos*

Link: No! no vi!

Kamui: Que acaso tambien eres ciego?!

Link: Hyaa! Kya!

Kamui: *facepalm*

Yo: Link?

Link: *la voltea a ver. Le doy un papel y lo lee* 26 de Noviembre del 2014... ENSERIO?!

Yo: Yay! \:D/

Kamui: *facepalm mas fuerte*

...

Bueno, pronto tonces. Solo que ni ideas tengo. Por eso algunos fics mios dejaran de ser actualizados, exepto este. Entoy pensando en crear un grupo de FB en este fic xD tal vez sea una buena idea. Y si, realmente tarde mas de un año en actulizar esto. Tuve varias difilcutades en esos tiempos que apenas y tenia tiempo de leer y/o dibujar. Y no se si lo noten, pero cambie un poquito xD

Ike: Estas PEOR! Me reemplazaste por el dragon con orejas de elfo!

Yo:*ignoro a Ike*

Volviendo a lo de ''no tengo ideas'' gracias por algunos que me las dieron y me dan la ''poca'' fuerz-

Ike: En realidad eres una VAGA!

*sigo ignorandolo*

... err... bueh, esta gente me dio ganas de seguir este fic, por dificil que parezca. Que si notan las cortas conversaciones tambien se deben a esto. Como la ultima de Midna de la invitacion a su casa. Que ahi si la corte pronto a proposito para que si la invitacion se llevo a cabo o no quedara a su imaginacion xD.

Ike: seguro te quedaste sin IDEAS!

*ignorado por tercera vez*

Comentario final: No se cuanto tardare en actulizar esta chatarra, pero de algun modo lo hare.

Y por si las dudas... Si, Ike esta sentido conmigo por su reemplazo por Kamui xD

Nos vemos! :)


End file.
